Remothered Alpha Versions
All information and discussion relating to the cancelled 2D alpha version of REMOTHERED and it's characters will be limited to this page only, thank you! Remothered ''(stylized as '''REMOTHERED), also known as '''''Remothered 2D,'' ''was to be a classically styled 2D survival horror game built on the RPG Maker XP engine using Adobe Photoshop. As of 2012, this version is no longer in production. It was the spiritual predecessor of Remothered: Tormented Fathers. Development The project dates back to 2007 when Chris Darril began releasing concept art for a fan-tribute project of Hifumi Kono's 1995 Super Nintendo classic; Clock Tower. The game simply titled REMOTHERED did not go into full development until sometime in 2009 when the project was being built the RPG Maker XP while using Adobe Photoshop to draw 2D assets somewhat mirroring the aesthetics of a classical painting. From 2009 to 2012, the project had undergo minor changes including updated sprites, the story and several characters having their roles switched to avoid mix up with the original Clock Tower. During this time, a sequel was also announced that would take place before, during and after the events of the original game titled Remothered: Grave Torments ''which would follow a new protagonist named Katherine Gale. Very few details about the sequel's story were ever released to the public, as Chris Darril wanted to focus on the development of the first game. In 2013, the project was put on a temporary hiatus while Chris Darril lended his talents to other projects such as ''Forgotten Memories: Alternate Realities and [http://clocktower.wikia.com/wiki/NightCry NightCry]. During this time, he received several offers to purchase the Remothered IP, but Darril refused, opting to keep creative control of the project. As of 2016, the project resurfaced with new art, characters and the storyline completely revamped, the game is now known as Remothered: Tormented Fathers, ''confirming that the previous versions of the game cancelled. The current version merges many of the ideas from the original ''REMOTHERED and it's planned sequel Grave Torments. Version 1 (2007) The very first version that was shown to the public featured a young woman named Jennifer who appeared to be in her twenties. Very little is known about this version's story other than the fact that it was about several young women entering The Manor only to be chased by an immortal killer that lurked inside. Known Characters * Jennifer (Last Name Unknown) * Unnamed Friends Known Stalkers * Unnamed Killer Known Locations * The Manor Gallery V11.png Version 2 (2009) This second version contained many changes to the game's story and characters, most notably the main protagonist, still just named Jennifer was now a young girl in her early teens as instead of a young woman in her twenties. Jennifer ''along with her friends were orphans living at the ''Flemmington Girls Institute ''until they were suddenly adopted by a rich land owner. The girls would be taken to their new home by their teacher ''Rosemary (Mary) Reed ''(no relation to ''Rosemary Reed) only to discover that their new adoptive father was nowhere to be found and an immortal killer stalked it's halls with a giant pair of scissors. This version featured several plot similarities to the 1995 horror classic; Clock Tower, and was said to be a personal fan tribute to many classic horror games of the same era. Known Characters * Jennifer (Last Name Unknown) * Laura Harrington * Anne Zeriche * Lotte Silverhat * Mary "Rose" Reed * Unnamed Adoptive Father Known Stalkers * The Boy With Scissors (Porcelain) Known Locations * The Manor * Flemmington Girls Institute Version 3 (2011) This third version introduced many new characters, slight changes to the names of existing characters, and minor changes to the story, although it followed the same premise as the second version. Jennifer and her friends would be taken from the institute to their new home only to find great danger waiting for them. This version included much more depth and new environments such as a forested area surrounding the manor, many more stalkers and a flash forward sequence featuring a reporter covering the murders that would occur over the course of the game. While exploring the manor the player could encounter many of it's inhabitants such as a house keeper named Madame Svenska ''and a gardener named ''Richard Felton (no relation to the Richard Felton ''of ''Tormented Fathers). Secondary enemies called homunculus were introduced which resembled small porcelain dolls which could attach themselves to the player and alert the nearest stalker to their presence. Known Characters * Jennifer Sutton'' '' * Laura Harrington * Anna Zeriche * Lindsay Silverhat * Rosemary "Mary" Reed (No relation to current Rosemary Reed) * Steven Baroni * Dakota Wrang Known Stalkers * Robert Baroni/The Boy With Scissors * The Ancestor * The Hungry Wolf * Richard Felton * Madame Svenska * Homunculus Known Locations * The Manor (Red Vineyard) * The Forest * The Underground * Flemmington Girls Institute Music Remothered (Original Soundtrack) ''was released digitally on December 2nd, 2011 by Dariil Asylum. The soundtrack for all three versions was directed by Chris Darril and composed by David Gonzalez, Mattia Gosetti ''and Dan Beyer. In a possibly unofficial version of Remothered in 2009, there was a track named "Let's Play, Jennifer", a reprise track of "Don't Cry, Jennifer" from ''Clock Tower: The First Fear, ''but the track did not make it into the final version. Track List * Remothered * Animorum * Paranoia * Baroni Mansion * Premonition * Departed - Devil's Lair * Empty House * Walking Demons (Lost Children) * Undervoice * Promise Me Your Innocence (Creeping Insanity) * Madame Svenska * Inferno Introducing * Dear Lindsay * Destruction * Chronicled (The Other Tone) * Darkest Corners * Inferno 1st Circle * Hunted * The Bathroom * Anguished! * Boy With Scissors (Porcelain) * Robert Comes! (The Girl Is Dead) * Empty House (Reprise) Misfortunes * Panic Phone * Abominations * Red Wing * Inferno 2nd Circle * Eyes Through The Dimness * Black Cross * Love Of Smother * Unlucky Lullaby (Bloody Merry Go Round) * Behead Saints * Inferno 3rd Circle * The Damned Advancing * The Shocking Truth * From Death To Kill * Hell Whispering * Inferno 4th Circle * When The Clock Stopped * Hungry Hunter * Crying Lindsay * The Thousands Roots Of Ritual * Last Elegy * From Death To Kill (Reprise) * Inferno 5th Circle * Doom * Last Elegy (Reprise) * Omnium Finis * Why